Skyships
Skyships are a rare technology developed by Dornwich Industries by the Tar'Darii Brotherhood. They are massive hunks of metal and wood, capable of holding legions of soldiers, armed to the teeth with several rows of cannons. In the Tar'Darii Brotherhood, they are the primary method of troop deployment due to the untamed environment of the Wildlands, which prevents cars and trucks from being feasible. When entering a combat zone, the military personnel line up on the underbelly of the ship before preparing for a drop. When the go-ahead is given, several doors open up spraying Tar'Darii troops all over the drop zone. It doubles as a terror tactic against the enemy as the Tar'Darii fill the skies with troops, and serves as a morale booster as it is the most iconic moment in Tar'Darii deployment. On top of spraying the area with troops, they also deploy several zip-lines where they deploy special forces to key locations to soften the invasion. The Tar'Darii Brotherhood has become famed for its airborne infantry, and has since integrated airborne armored divisions where they deploy tanks and trucks with chutes. Destroyers Destroyers are skyships that forgo troop compartment and utilize overwhelming firepower. These heavy hitters are designed to take the brunt of anti-air fire while the rest of the sky flotilla makes landfall. They usually have five rows of cannons, with hundreds of small arms turrets littering the deck. Cruisers Cruisers are the troop transports. Capable of deploying over 1,500 troops in a single battlefield, cruisers are the pride and joy of any sky flotilla. They are usually right behind destroyers, spraying Tar'Darii troops all across the area. Escorts Escorts are significantly smaller skyships. Armed with only a deck of artillery cannons, escorts offer light fire support and double as scouts. Fighters Fighters are a relatively new invention on Pavonas, but the Brotherhood were the first to master them. These bi-planes hold six bombs, and two machine guns. They are fast, fragile, and fill many roles. Notable Skyships The most notable Skyships on Pavonas are as follows: * Pride of Dornwich - The Pride of Dornwich is the first ever Skyship developed. It is a heavy hitter, armed with significant hull plating, four rows of artillery cannons, and is capable of housing over 3,000 soldiers. * Llayne's Retreat - Llayne's Retreat is a luxury skyship that doubles as a mobile hotel. Capable of holding over 1000 passengers, this luxury ship was so successful, that it was given its own production line. This has made it the "Sky Capital of the Brotherhood" as more and more people choosen to live on these ships. * Sky Mammoth - Sky Mammoth is a direct fire support Skypship that was developed following the outbreak of war between the Brotherhood and the Confederacy. It has completely removed all its housing compartments in favor of ammunition banks, allowing it to stay in the sky for several months delivering heavy fire support. * Borne's Vigilance - Borne's Vigilance is the Devil Company's flagship. It houses over 500 Darii Devils, 30 tanks, and 15 supply trucks. It's sole role is to deliver special forces across entire battlezones where needed. It is fast, but carries no weapons. * II Pride of Dornwich - The Second Pride of Dornwich was the more modern version of its predecessor. Twice as large, it has the capacity to carry over 3,000 troops, 100 tanks, and 50 trucks. The armor plating is twice as effective, but has half the armament.